magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltar
Far to the south, a sweltering land can be found, warm through all seasons. The people here are sun-browned and friendly, spending the majority of their time throwing great festivals. They sleep during the day and awake in the coolness of night to do trade and business. As you wander along a packed street, you find yourself being herded in the direction of the market. The market smells of exotic spices and jasmine, the night air cool on your skin. You pause as one vendor displays a necklace to you, tiny bells adorning it that make exquisite sounds. You leave the teeming city as night falls, traveling through the cooler hours. You make your way south, to where you know the volcanoes have stood for centuries. You make your way up one as quickly as you can, dreading the thought of being caught here in the harsh light of the day. As you near the top, you can detect the scent of something burning. Fantastic creatures reside in the depths of these volcanoes, reveling in the heat. Phoenix eggs, fiery gryphons - they can all be found here, mingling with flame. You carefully tread among ashes, keeping a sharp eye out for the wild animals. Your foot feels something under the ashes - you can feel the pulsing heat even through your boot. Kneeling, you uncover a flame colored egg, warm beneath your touch. Quickly, you wrap it in a clothe and stash it in your bag, making your way back down the mountain before these fierce creatures can find you trespassing. You stop on your way back to The Keep, unable to stop yourself from taking part of the festivities. Delicious drinks and foods are offered, making your mouth water in anticipation. The feast lasts for many hours, and you have to excuse yourself to sleep, exhausted from the dances. In the morning, you gather up the exotic fruits, jewelry, and spices you've traded for and make your way back to The Keep, knowing everyone will be anxious to see what presents you've brought home. Legends Freedom Beneath this earth are roiling seas of fire, oceans of red and orange. This is the land of Lord Volarn, master of fire. He is a great spirit, and the heat of the south is his doing. Like all the spirits at the beginning of time, he created his own special races, and gifted them with some of his own powers. His are the phoenixes, whose bright flames hold the secret to eternal life. Demonhounds and fire gryhpons, burning with magical fire, were his special creations. Volarn spent his days in his world, watching his favorite animals as they went about their lives. The lord grew quite proud of them, and soon enough his whole being was dedicated to them. This great spirit watched with great sadness as they became discontent, wandering through the same caverns, tired of the same landscapes. Volarn carved out more land, enlarging his kingdom, but still the creatures grew more melancholy. The Lord then meet with the other spirits, and they talked long about this predicament. The god's council took many long years to decide, and during this time the fire animals grew weary. Their nature was that of animals, and they wished to travel wherever they desired. One pup was particularly adventurous, and knew all the tunnels, and would spend all his time traveling back and forth, under the earth. This little one was also Voltar's favorite, for it was very smart and brave, and had endeared itself to the lord of fire. It so happened that one day, this small hound was exploring the farthest reaches of Volarn's domain. This demonhound was small enough to wiggle into spaces that none of the others could, and it was here that he found something. A crack in the rock, large enough for the pup to crawl through. The small dog did so, and eventually found his way to the surface. He wandered under the heat of the sun, thinking he had only found a new place. It was not until the sun set and the world cooled that the demonhound realized that he was above his home, and lost. When Volarn learned of his favorite pup's disappearance, his anger was great. Volarn knew that the world below was his domain, and the land above was his brother and sister's, but in his rage he cared not. He ripped apart the roof of the caverns, letting lava flow upward. Great volcanoes he created, and in his anger, he freed his creatures. Finally the lord had spent his rage, and looked around at the strange world. His animals were contentedly basking in the liquid flame, and nesting around the volcanoes. And there, in the midst of a new landscape, was Volarn's favorite pup, wagging his tail in joy. So it is that fire creatures walk the land above, and have made the sweltering land of Voltar theirs. Creatures These creatures live in a sweltering land of Voltar. Category:Locations